The beginning of the end
by Wind Pixie
Summary: Everyone had the perfect life, or so it seemed, Minako's life is falling apart around her yet she's the one used to saving everyone. The question is who will save her?


I must say Hello All, it has been a while since I have written a story and I am currently looking for a beta reader so if anyone is willing please email me at I must add I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Please let me know what you think.

The beginning of the end, the end of the friendship that was supposed to last forever but things had fallen apart. Everyone had gotten their happy ending, everyone but a certain Goddess of Love; Minako Aino now sat on a shuttle flight to the colony L2 to move into her new apartment under a new identity. Why do you ask this beautiful girl had to move and change her name?

There was a certain curse placed upon her that she would never find true love and it had held true to its promise. Sure she dated but that's where her down fall had come, she had fallen hard for a man his name Vince, but during the relationship things got scarier and scarier. He'd demand she'd stop wearing make-up and wanted her to gain wait, he didn't want any other man to look at his most prized possession she grew frightened as he started making fun of her and said her body was ugly. The abuse kept coming until one night; she walked into her home and found him in her apartment wielding a 9mm Glock. She had froze on the spot and begged him to put the gun down the next thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital with a tube down her throat helping her breathe and people she didn't even know. Vince had shot her, the bullet had come close to killing her and she still had a scar on her right temple from where the bullet hit.

Thankfully the technology advancements had saved her life, so here she sat waiting to take off her once long gorgeous locks were cut to chin length and held red streaks. Her bangs swooped to the side to cover the scar she was so conscious about, her blue eyes hidden by a pair of green contacts it was almost impossible to know who she was. And that was how it was going to be, she grew nervous when she saw a flash of black hair; the same color hair Vince had but relaxed it was just a man who had very Chinese looking features and a ponytail pulled so tight it looked like it would give him a headache. The blonde beauty relaxed and watched another man behind him board, he was tall very tall and had a mysterious look upon his face his eyes were an emerald color and his hair brown, the brown locks fell over half of his face which helped him appear even more mysterious then before. The next man after the tall mystery man was a petite blonde man, his features screamed of innocence and sorrow at the same time, the same look she had seen upon her princess' face when she was forced to fight.

Minako winced at the pain in her chest oh gods how she missed her friends but they were no where to be found. She snapped out of her day dreaming and started to observe the blonde as he went to his seat, she smiled and looked to the next passenger he was a man who was fairly short but taller then the blonde from earlier, he had unruly chocolate colored hair and his eyes they were an icy blue they held an emptiness that she had seen before. Someone who had been hurt by the war, she frowned and looked at the last man boarding he was feminine but in a charming way. His hair was long and held in a French braid, he was pale and the fact he wore all black didn't help his light features. She ignored the skin tone and looked to the indigo eyes they seemed happy but held a certain look of pain. She frowned had the war really hurt that many people, she shook her head at the naivety she held she of all people should know how war can damage the soul and the mind.

The shuttle began to prepared for take off and she looked out the window her eyes welling with tears as she sent a silent prayer to whoever was willing to listen, she prayed and hoped that Vince would never find her again and she could live a life she had longed for since she was a teen. A normal life, she jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder whirling around she let her contacted covered eyes look the blonde man from earlier "Excuse me Miss? Are you alright?" the man's voice was laced with concern and she smiled weakly to him.

"Yeah I'll be fine…thank you for your concern…" The Former leader of the senshi murmured to him and turned to sit correctly in her seat. She waited until the shuttle got out of the atmosphere and then pulled out her laptop, she had gotten it just before Vince had tried to kill her and it was one of her only possessions she kept. She opened it up and on a whim she checked her old email and her eyes widened as she saw the only mail in her inbox was from Setsuna; the timekeeper, she opened it and let her green eyes read over the words and then she felt sick to her stomach.

"Dearest Minako,

I am writing this as quickly as I can for I don't have much time left, This man came in he said he knew you and was asking questions about you. I was with Haruka and Michiru at the time, and Haruka attempted to remove him from the room and….he shot her…..in cold blood shot her. Michiru went to her lover and was sent to the floor in her own blood, he shot me next. But I was quicker then he, I managed to get here to the computer to warn you, this Vince character will hunt everyone of your friends down Minako…..please…..be careful………….and I'm sorry I couldn't help you more.

-Setsuna"

The blonde beauty felt her stomach retch and she ran to the bathroom to throw up, thoughts whirled around her head and tears welled and this time they fell down her porcelain like cheeks and she washed her face, then started to head back to her seat but only got to the Chinese man's seat and collapsed, the world went back as chaos broke out on the shuttle.

Please Review and help give me ideas and no flames just because this isn't you favorite Senshi or I killed off one of your favorites. I didn't do so because I hate them it is simply to help the story line.


End file.
